For This Is The End
by Little Miss Novella
Summary: 5 (100-word drabble) and non-interconnected prompts from livejournal for 00q. How they said "I do," to each other during the wedding. And they lived happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1: I will always let you down

**For This is the End**

Disclaimer: I don't own James Bond, whoever owns James Bond does.

 **Drabble 1: I will always let you down**

Prompts to be used: Could this day get any worse?

& You can rely on me -  
I will always let you down  
("Wildlife" by Lightning Tent)

* * *

Could this day get any worse? Q had a bad start in the morning. His cats kept him up all night and he found out that he didn't have enough tea bags at home. While getting to work someone spilled coffee on his clothes. And then it started raining while Q didn't have an umbrella in his bag. Yes this day is starting to get worse, cause on top of that, while he can rely on Bond to apprehend or assassinate those who harm the crown, Bond does let Q down. He just saw Bond kissing another agent. An agent who probably knew better than to kiss James Bond cause everyone (with the exception of Bond) knows about Q's crush on James Bond. This is what a heartbreak feels like, Q never experienced it before, but his day just got worse.


	2. Chapter 2: all hope begins to shatter

**For This is the End**

Disclaimer: I don't own James Bond, whoever owns James Bond does.

 **Drabble two: When all hope begins to shatter**

Prompts:  
"Your eyes are just playing tricks on you"  
& That's right, this is a story 'bout my weakness  
And it goes a little something like this...  
("My Weakness" by Faceless Werewolves)

* * *

That's right this is a story about James Bond's weakness and it goes a little something like this. He's very much aware of how much of a womanizer he is and how much he loves having sex (whether from a woman or a man it doesn't matter). He also very much wants to go out with Q and yet Q always turns him down. James is sometimes confused because it often sounds like Q is flirting when Q is handing his gadgets or talking to him when returning back to England. Maybe his eyes are playing tricks on him but he could see when he asked Q out for dinner later that night or something how Q had a smile on his face. Maybe James should concentrate on making Q smile. Cause he has a beautiful smile.


	3. Chapter 3: No matter how hard you try

**For This is the End**

Disclaimer: I don't own James Bond, whoever owns James Bond does.

 **Drabble three: It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

Prompts:  
Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win.  
Stephen King & "This was not supposed to happen."

* * *

This was not supposed to happen. He was not supposed to fall in love again. The last time that happened someone ript his heart out. And he said he wouldn't fall in love again. And yet he did. He fell in love with Q. This is crossing the line. Even James knows falling in love with someone else in the office isn't allowed. So he runs away. He runs away his emotions and feelings. He makes sure to leave and never see Q again. After all, he knows that if they fall in love together that his demons will come out and win. That means that Q will probably end up dead, kidnapped or even worse, and James can't let that happen. Not again.


	4. Chapter 4: It was enchanting to meet you

**For This is the End**

Disclaimer: I don't own James Bond, whoever owns James Bond does.

 **Drabble four: And it was enchanting to meet you**

Prompt: "It was a dark and stormy night ... Okay, no, I lied. It was actually a bright and sunny afternoon."  
& "I do."

* * *

"It was a dark and stormy night... Okay, no, I lied. it was actually a bright and sunny afternoon," James starts telling the story to their daughter about how James proposed to Q while Q is standing at the door listening in. He can see their princess smiling to tell them really how the story started. If Q can recall properly, the story really started after he had to meet one of his 00 agents at the museum and of course, he saw James sitting waiting for him. He started to explain how melancholy the painting looked. Of course, Q didn't hear the G-rated story that James is telling their story, but he did hear that part about how they said "I do," to each other during the wedding. And they lived happily ever after.


	5. Chapter 5: I love you but not

**For This is the End**

Disclaimer: I don't own James Bond, whoever owns James Bond does.

 ****Drabble five: I love you but not in that way** **

Prompts:  
May is the coldest month by me & _I'd never ask you 'cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say / You'd say, "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you but not in that way."_ (Not In That Way - Sam Smith)

* * *

May is the coldest month for Q. Not physically cold but emotionally cold for him. That's the day that James Bond left, to retire and started driving towards his ever after. With her. He asked James why he came back. He back only for a minute or two but that looked in his eyes told Q everything. That James may love him but not in that way, not the same way that he loves her. Sometimes Q wish he told James sooner about his own feelings towards James. But he thinks that day James knew. And Bond still walked away from him.


End file.
